Another Dimension
by Mapiteu
Summary: The gang is stuck in a third dimension. Ferb has purple hair and a Spanish accent, Candace invents, Perry's evil, and Doofenshmirtz works for the agency with a cool acronym (AWCA). But what's most shocking to a certain red-headed boy is that this Isabella and Phineas are dating! Can the gang recover the remote and return home? And can Phineas finally figure out his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfiction ever! This is going to be less fluffy than I had originally intended, but of course it will still include Phinabella! It's just going to be more of an in-depth look at Phineas' thought process. Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and then had family over. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, no, my name is neither Dan nor Swampy. *sigh***

Phineas was disoriented. In the space of four hours his entire life had been turned on its head, shaken, then spun around a few times for good measure. First, he helped a 'pharmacist' create a Second Dimension-inator**. **The bombshell came next. The idea he honestly was still trying to wrap his head around: Perry was a secret agent. One of the consistencies of life, one thing he was absolutely sure of- Perry didn't do much. That impression had been thrown to the ground and smashed so hard that the individual pieces were no longer discernible. As he struggled to process this, complication after complication had been thrown at him, only adding to his addled state of affairs. Apparently, not only was the pharmacist evil, but his alternate version from the second dimension was now also trying to take over Phineas' dimension. And it was up to Phineas and his friends to stop them. Now the five of them (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and the original Doofenshmirtz) were blindly traveling through dimensions, hoping to stumble upon their own. Phineas struggled to come up with a suitable comparison to fully describe what traveling through the dimensions was like. He could no longer discern whether he was awake or dreaming. Every time he thought he understood what was going on, everything would change. For example, at the moment he was hanging upside down from a crystal chandelier. Or maybe everyone else was upside down. Phineas was having difficulty processing anything at the moment. He pushed the button on his dimension remote and flung himself into a new reality.

* * *

The gang tumbled onto soft green grass. After regaining his bearings, Phineas stared in surprise and joy at the familiar structure before him. They were home! The familiar brown shutters and yellow walls of his house brought him more joy than he had anticipated. Maybe now he could find Isabella and stop Doofenshmirtz! Isabella…even the thought of her cute smile that pulled slightly to one side calmed his frazzled nerves. It was curious that even though his life had been changed forever today, his thoughts kept returning to Isabella. Phineas knew she was special to him, different from any of his other friends, but he had as of yet been unable to determine how. When he was around her he just got this…feeling. He had difficulty describing it, actually. He just felt…amazing whenever she was around. The way her eyes sparkled when she was excited made tingles shoot up his spine. And her shiny hair was…

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted. "Is this it?" Candace asked warily. "It _looks _like home." Phineas answered. Ferb gave a thumbs up in agreement. "Okay guys, we've got to stop Doofenshmirtz. Here's the plan. Dr. D and Perry? Go to Perry's lair and get some vehicles and anything else useful you can find. Ferb, go get your toolbox so we can build some gadgets. Candace? Hey, where'd she go? Anyway, I'll go find Isabella. Oh, and the others, too." Phineas blushed at his mistake. He hoped no one noticed, but everyone else seemed occupied with carrying out his instructions. He quietly sighed with relief and decided to try Isabella's house first. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice a square of grass from the yard that lifted up. He also didn't notice the skinny teal arm that stealthily reached into his back pocket. The pocket with the dimension remote.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! (If anyone's reading this ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oops, forgot this part for the first time I posted! But it's here now :) anyway, sorry I'm so late for this posting, I caught a stomach bug on the day I intended to post. That kind of puts a damper on writing ;) **

**Also, special thanks to ayahsad167 for beta-ing this chapter! Hopefully it's more readable this time. **

**And thanks to all whose who read and especially to those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't create Phineas and Ferb. Otherwise this would be an episode :)**

* * *

Ferb confidently strolled into his home, his mind bursting with thoughts. He quietly contemplated ideas and strategies for their upcoming plan to save the world (or at least the Tri-State Area). And while a brain bursting with activity was perfectly normal for the British boy, he soon encountered something peculiar.

As he reached the point at which he usually began to ascend the stairs, he was met with a regular looking green couch. The stairs were simply not there.

As Ferb looked around the room in confusion, he noticed the stairs, sitting at the opposite end of the room. He shook his head as if to clear it, and decided he was still confused from the very disorienting trip through dimensions. He quickly climbed the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. However, someone was already there.

The first thought that ran through his head was;

"This is NOT our dimension."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was contemplating cream cheese. It was strange how cream cheese was still called 'cheese' even though it didn't look or taste much like cheese at all. It was like sour cream! Ok, maybe the cream part made sense, but the sour? Sour cream wasn't sour by any definition of the word! Sour cream isn't even a proper word anyway. It's like….a condiment! Condiment is a word that could be used for ketchup or…dressing! Hey, that could be a good evil plan! And evil dressing…inator. But what would it do? Hmm…

Suddenly he was interrupted by a familiar chatter from Perry.

"Doomkoff!" he slapped his head. He needed to stop digressing! Digressing…Di..gressing…Diiiigrrrreeeessssiiiinnnn nggggg….that's it! Digressing, the EVIL Dressing! And it would make everyone digress so much they would be too busy to stop him from taking over the entire Tri-State Area!

Doof let out a loud maniacal laugh as Perry led him to the closest secret passageway. Perry raised his eyebrows at Doofenshmirtz. Doof defensively replied,

"Don't you dare judge me, Perry the Platypus! I can't plan evil brainstorms!" Perry rolled his eyes as he felt the side of the gutter for a secret panel. He pressed it, and Perry quickly shot down a clear plastic tube. When Doofenshmirtz attempted to enter, however, he immediately got stuck, his unusually large nose wedging between the side of the tube.

"HEEEELLPP! HELP! HELP! PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz began shrieking hysterically, his screaming a bit impaired from the awkward position his nose was in.

Perry looked exasperated but deftly pulled suction cups from his hat and used them to climb back to the flailing Doof. Perry used a small amount of butter to free Doofenshmirtz's nose, which sent him careening down the tube with a "Thank You, Perry the Platypus!" replacing his usual curse. Perry quickly followed, but instead of reaching his usual headquarters, Perry and Doof were faced with an unusual sight indeed.

* * *

Phineas rushed to the Garcia-Shapiro home, desperate for Isabella to give him the breath of sanity she always gave him, which at this point, he desperately needed. He rang the doorbell, feeling surprisingly nervous.

_"What is wrong with me? I need to focus on stopping Doofenshmirtz and forget about Isabella for a while!"_ And yet, there he was, standing on her doorstep.

Suddenly, the door opened. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro was there, but what really shocked Phineas was her bright orange hair. He started to ask if she had dyed it when she interrupted him.

"Phineas? I thought you were upstairs! Still it seems like such a long time since I've seen you! You've grown so tall and you're such a handsome boy! I'm sure you know that, though, Isabella's –" Phineas interrupted at this point.

"Where is Isabella, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro? May I speak to her?"

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro smiled and said, "Of course, Phineas, she's in her room. Though I thought you were with her…" she looked confused for a second, then shook it off, inviting him inside.

Phineas raced upstairs, desperate to see the face he had longed for most these past hours. He burst open the door to Isabella's pink plastered room. And he stopped short.

Phineas realized then and there that he had been wrong earlier. It was indeed possible to be more shocked than he already was. Way more so.

For in the middle of the room stood Isabella, sharing a passionate kiss with none other than Phineas himself.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! *evil laugh* **

**anyway, here's the guest reviews! **

**guy with a hat: thank you so much! I appreciate it!**

**Pieon: haha ok! You remind me of my cousin, actually.**

**I'm thinking I'll try to post chapters weekly, but obviously it might turn out to be more like biweekly, depending on how things turn out.**

**Tell Me What You Think!**

**~mapiteu **


End file.
